


Wounds

by Wayward_Worms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akiras straight up not having a good time, Dissociation, Future Fic, Goro trying his best, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: It’s rather late in the evening when Akira receives a text from the group chat.It had been a while since anyone had last written in it, unfortunately thanks to the now defunct thieves moving on in their own lives.Scrunching his nose, Akira drew his phone close, clicking on the notification.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I spat this out in under an hour. I’ve been thinking a lot about Akiras trauma & how little the other thieves give a shit about his trauma, especially with how a certain thief treats said trauma victim.  
> This is just a short little drabble based on that.

It’s rather late in the evening when Akira receives a text from the group chat. 

It had been a while since anyone had last written in it, unfortunately thanks to the now defunct thieves moving on in their own lives.

Scrunching his nose, Akira drew his phone close, clicking on the notification. 

  
  


**Ex-Phantom Thieves**

**Queen:** I’d like to inform everyone that I’ve officially completed my training at the officers academy. 

  
  
  


It wasn’t until a few moments later, Akira realized he’d stopped breathing. 

When he finally did, it came out as a soft hiccup, hastily drawing in breaths, only to exhale them just as quickly. 

Why was he panicking? What was _wrong_ with him? He should be happy for his friend. 

_The same friend who ignored the fact he’d been beaten up by cops._

He shouldn’t be acting this way.

_He should. It’s only natural. Makoto had threatened him previously, even if it was in a jest._

With shaky hands, the young adult began typing his reply, only to interrupt himself a moment later, a son erupting from his throat. 

He couldn’t. How could he? How could Akira congratulate someone who’d willingly become a cop for the sake of “reform.” 

Everyone knew that it wouldn’t happen. Makoto was too hard headed to realize that though. 

Inhaling, Akira pushed thoughts of Makoto slowly corrupting and using her power out of his mind. 

It wasn’t okay that he was acting in such a manner. Even before he was caught, he had supported her dream, even if it did irk him. 

Even if it had left him that evening heaving into a toilet, scattered memories flashing through his mind from the night he’d helped that woman. 

Even if it had left him sleepless, causing him to miss a day of school. 

Even if…

“Akira? Akira, are you alright?” 

Who was there? Everything was blurry, so Akira couldn’t make out who was in front of him. 

“Mm’fine. Just.. tired.” Someone else spoke. 

He tried his hardest to figure out who it was. 

“You aren’t ‘fine.’” 

Sucking in a breath, Akira shut his eyes, desperately trying to calm down. 

“Goro. I need Goro..” the voice muttered again, Akira squeezing his eyes tighter. 

Who was talking. 

“Akira, I’m here. It’s okay, everything’s okay.” 

Akira..

“Oh.” He was speaking. It was his voice that he was hearing. 

But, it sounded so distant and distorted. It couldn’t be his voice. He.. 

Opening his eyes, Akira made a noise akin to that of an injured animal, bright lights flooding his vision.

It felt almost as if he was swimming. 

Then..

Nothing. 

  
  


When Akira came to, his surroundings were drastically different. Instead of the bleak, yet comforting apartment he was used to, was replaced with a sterile scent, accompanied with blearing white walls. 

Turning his head, Akira was met with the worried face of his boyfriend, a soft beeping noise chirping next to him. 

“Akira? Are you alright?” The brunette never sounded worried, sarcasm always laid thick. 

“Goro?” He blinked a few times, hesitantly reaching a hand out towards his boyfriends. 

“What happened?” 

“You had a panic attack, or something akin to one. When I found you, you had rolled into a ball, crying your eyes out. When I tried to coax you back into our room, you barely made it past the kitchen before fainting.” Goro was fiddling with his thumbs, his face coming in much clearer. 

His face was pale, fringe glued to his forehead from sweat. 

For his outfit, he was dressed in one of Akiras cardigans, along with his feather man lounge pants and grey shirt. 

The bulk of his hair was tied off in a messy ponytail. 

He was also void of any makeup, which was an unusual feat. Normally, Goro would slather his face in makeup before leaving. Though, he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Goro was probably already wearing his contacts prior to rushing Akira to the hospital. 

“The nurse said you really hit your head, though it’s nothing fatal.” The ex-detective leaned back in his chair, exhaling. 

“Unfortunately, the same can’t be said for your arm. You fell on your arm, leading it to dislocate. I was sure you had broken it, but..” he huffed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Akira, what happened? Why did you suddenly.. suddenly panic?” 

Hearing Goro like this was weird, but Akira wasn’t going to comment on it.

Instead, he swallowed, a lame attempt at moistening his throat. 

“Makoto wrote.. about passing her exam..” with his un-injured arm, Akira picked idly at the hospital blanket. 

He watched Goros face contort, deep in thought before producing a low “ah.” 

“I thought we told her.” 

“We did..” 

Akira pulled at a loose string, focusing his attention on it. 

“I..” exasperation filled Goro, only to deflate seconds later. 

“I’ll have a talk with her after you’ve been discharged..” the brunette tapped his forefinger against the bedding. 

“Until then, I’ll be here to keep you company. I also contacted Sojiro, so I’m sure he’ll be stopping by as well.” 

“Until then,” Goro stood, hesitating for a brief moment, before leaning down to kiss Akira. 

“Rest up.” 


End file.
